Modern day agriculture has become increasingly efficient in the past century and this trend must continue in order to produce a sufficient food supply for the ever increasing world population. A notable advancement in agricultural production was the introduction of mechanized irrigation systems such as center pivot and linear move irrigators. These irrigation systems make it possible to irrigate entire fields thereby reducing a crop yield's vulnerability to extreme weather conditions. In more arid environments, mechanized irrigation systems are used to provide the amount of water and/or applicants to increase the available farmable acreage for an increased variety of crops and provide a profitable crop yield for that farmable acreage. In temperate environments, mechanized irrigation systems can be used to provide water to fields during extended periods without rain.